


Cute as a button

by fakebodies



Category: IT (1990)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is so cute it hurts, after all if anyone needs cute happy things w a wonderful loving boyfriend it's Eddie, i love them both so much it's stupid lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: Who doesn't love a soft, comfortable hoodie? It's a hard thing to beat, man(originally posted on 2x4swrites.tumblr.com)





	Cute as a button

Richie has been looking all over the goddamn house for his favorite sweatshirt. Hell, even if it got dirty enough he sent it to the laundry pile he’d wear it, but it’s not in the laundry pile. It’s not in the bedroom closet or front closet, or even the hall closet! It’s not in the dresser, or with the spare blankets, or anywhere in the house clothing might end up. Richie’s about to yank his hair out and try digging through damn the kitchen cabinets, running out of ideas. He's going to be seriously pissed if his sweatshirt pulled a Bermuda Triangle on him.

“Hey, Eddie, have you seen my-” Richie starts to yell, but he trails off.

Into the kitchen shuffles Eddie, half asleep and wearing his pajama pants and, lo and behold, Richie’s hoodie. Eddie starts the coffee machine before turning and shuffling close enough to lay his head on Richie’s chest. Eddie lets out a soft, content noise when Richie starts to run his fingers through his hair. All of Richie’s frustration disappears at the sight before him, his mad search through the house seeming… well, useless.

“You wore my hoodie to bed, spaghetti-man?” he smiles. Eddie hums and nods.

“You were-” he yawns, “-late getting home last night.”

“So you wore this old thing? You must’ve been roasting, you had all the blankets up around you.”

Eddie just shrugs. “You know I get cold.”

“Yeah, I know.” Richie lets go of his boyfriend when the coffeemaker clicks off. He grins.

“I think you look pretty damn cute.”

Eddie glances up at him as he stirs cream and sugar into his coffee, smiling sleepily back as he shakes his head.

“I do not.”

“Do too. I can’t think of a single time you haven’t looked downright adorable.” Richie grins, walking over and kissing Eddie’s cheek.

“You wanna keep wearing this thing?” he tugs at the hood. Eddie nods, taking another sip of his coffee.

“If you don’t want it.”

“Nah, I’ll find something else to wear.”

“Okay.. because it sounded like you were going to break the walls down, tearing through everything.”

Richie can’t help a laugh, cupping Eddie’s cheek and kissing him again.

“Yeah, that was before I knew you were wearing it.”

Eddie smiles, squeezing Richie’s hand.

“Go get ready, you’re going to be late anyways.”

Richie wraps his arms around Eddie’s waist, picking him up from the floor in a hug.

“What’re they gonna do, fire me?” he grins. Eddie splutters out a laugh, smacking Richie’s shoulder with his free hand.

“Richie, beep beep! I’ll spill my coffee!”

Richie sets Eddie down, brushing through his hair and kissing him one last time.

“I’ll be home for dinner tonight.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, cutie pie.” Richie smiles. Eddie pulls Richie close for another kiss, perfectly content. They both know if there’s one promise Richie’d never break, it’s one to Eddie.


End file.
